


Girly Wines and Manful Hands

by skripka



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Nobody's leaving yet.





	Girly Wines and Manful Hands

**Author's Note:**

> for amatia
> 
> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

When Torri gets back to her house, it's late and Joe's sitting on the front porch, a paper bag by his side.   
  
"Took you long enough," he grins, pushing up to his feet and following Torri a bit too closely.   
  
"Looping," is all the answer Torri wants to give. Ends of Seasons usually suck, but some suck more than others. She gets the door open and drops her purse on the chair and keys in the bowl.   
  
"Huh. I should do that." Joe sticks his finger in the bowl and makes Torri's keys jingle briefly. "I keep losing my keys."   
  
"Hm," Torri non-commits, then turns to look at Joe face-on. "What's in the bag?"   
  
"This?" Joe grins and holds the sack up for examination. "A bit of fruity libation. Nicely chilled, too, since I was sitting outside so long."   
  
That gets a small smile from Torri. "Good. Make yourself at home, and I'll grab some glasses."   
  
It's not like Joe needs permission to kick off his shoes and lounge on her couch, but he waits for the invitation each time. It'd drive Torri nuts, except on Joe, it's kind of cute.   
  
She returns, two juice glasses and a corkscrew in her hands. Joe smiles at her and pats the sofa cushion. "Warmed it up for you."   
  
"With your feet?" Torri's not upset. Heaven knows that there have probably been worse things than Joe's socks on her sofa. Rachel's, for one, especially after a long run.   
  
Why Rachel had made a habit of making Torri's house a pit stop on her daily run Torri doesn't want to think about right now. Right now, it's Joe, and a couple of bottles of his current favorite wine.   
  
Manfully, Joe busies himself working the corkscrew and filling the glasses. Torri picks up the spare bottle and reads the label. "Joe, you did realize that this is a pink wine, right?"  _Vin de pays des côtes de Gascogne, 2004_  she reads to herself, then speaks up again. "It's not just girly, it's not even a single grape."   
  
Joe shrugs and hands her a glass, taking the bottle back. "The guy at the market swore that rosès are coming back. Also, that this wine isn't sweet." He took his own glass and clinked it with Torri's. "Besides, some of us are secure enough in our masculinity to drink pink."   
  
Torri half-grins and half makes a face, trying to decide if Joe's being filthy or not, then decides that it's not worth it.   
  
The wine is actually pretty good. Just a bit dry, and fruity on her tongue. She drinks the rest of her glass in good order, and pours a second while Joe is still dealing with his first.   
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Joe broaches the question. Torri takes another swallow of her wine to think about it.   
  
"No."   
  
"You gonna throw me out?"   
  
Torri shrugs. "Got a reason for not leaving?"   
  
Joe shrugs back. "Okay. Here." He tugs on her shoulders, and Torri lets herself be dragged in between his knees.   
  
She keeps on drinking while Joe starts giving her a neck and shoulder rub. It feels good, and between his touches and the wine, she finally feels the frustrations from the day falling away.   
  
Torri drops her head forward when Joe indicates. "You're too tense. Shouldn't let the stupid people get to you."   
  
"I don't, usually." Torri sighs. "Some days are harder than others, you know?"   
  
"Yeah," replies Joe, and presses a finger into a particularly tight spot which makes Torri gasp. "Too much?" he pauses, solicitously.   
  
Torri shakes her head. "No, it's fine. You have good hands." She winces again, but Joe keeps working the knot out.   
  
"Practice," is Joe's answer. They're silent for the next few minutes until Joe declares, "Okay, that's it. My hands are going numb."   
  
When Torri rolls her neck out, and turns to look at Joe, he's got his wine and is finishing the last from his glass. "Thank you," she states, simply and heartfelt.   
  
Joe grins easily. "Whenever. I've got your back, you know that. And your shoulders, and neck..."   
  
That makes Torri laugh. "You're an idiot," she states, and Joe just keeps grinning.   
  
"Yeah, but I brought the wine."   
  
"You did." Torri leans back against his knees and lets Joe refill both their cups. "I guess that counts for something." 


End file.
